A new family
by Kobalos
Summary: After a relationship for over 8 months, Percy and Nico are as happy as can be. but what happens when Annabeth turns up early in the morning, claiming to be pregnant with Percy's child? Sequel to "The aftermath of Cupid's challenge to Nico" PercyxNico, established relationship, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

** HELLO ALL! I am back after being absent for a while. I have a myriad of TRUE excuses; firstly, my computer was broken for like three weeks, and then for the past week I have been sick and bedridden after catching a terrible disease. So, here is a sequel to "The aftermath of Cupid's Challenge to Nico". I really need to be better at names. One final thing: I severely underestimated the power of reviews! Reading what you guys thought of my writing was so cool, and I was inspired to write again when I checked the comments over again in a fit of boredom. So please review! I love it.**

A new family

Percy was woken by a loud tapping in the early hours of the morning. He looked at the door sleepily, and slowly got up so as not to disturb his boyfriend of 8 ½ months, Nico di Angelo. He got up and pulled his shirt on (he was already wearing pants, don't worry!) and opened the door.

He gasped when he saw Annabeth there, gasping and clutching her head. "Annabeth! What happened to you? What's wrong?" she got up and clutched at his arm for balance as she swayed. "No time to talk, just listen to me" she said, gasping and almost falling. "Do you have a chair for me to sit on?" he nodded quickly and led her in. she sat down and looked seriously ay him. "Percy-I'm pregnant. With your child."

Percy quickly stood up. "That's impossible! We never… you know… did it! You cannot be pregnant with my child." Annabeth looked at him tiredly. "I know that we never had sex. Oh, don't blush like that, it's fine to say it" she snapped as he turned beet red. "Do you remember how I told you I was born? I came from the divine thoughts of my mother and the mortal ingenuities of my father. That is what happened here. But I am mortal, and I can't handle it. My mother appeared to me in a dream and told me that if I did not transfer it to someone willing within a month then I will die. The strain of it is giving me aneurisms and brain tumours faster than ambrosia and nectar can heal me. But the catch is that I need your consent and presence as well as the consent of the person who will be willing to carry your baby. But the only bit of this situation that I find consoling is that I will lose any genetic ties to the baby. It will be yours and the person who carries it, so it wouldn't have to ask why it doesn't look like one of its parents, and will grow up with two biological parents. You _will _make sure of that, right?"

"Of course I will" said Percy. Annabeth sighed looking relieved. "Good, that was my biggest worry. Now, do you have anyone in mind who you think would take the baby?" Percy blushed and asked "Does it have to be a girl who takes it? Because Nico and I… we're kind of dating at the moment and well-" "It doesn't have to be a girl, Percy" Annabeth cut him off, smiling. "You and Nico, huh? Never saw that coming. I'm happy for you, though. Now where is Nico? I want to talk to him about it."

"Here" said Nico, walking in, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Percy, if you were going to tell you're ex about us, could you at least have wait for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I will be updating on Wednesdays from now on, unless I get a lot of homework. Ihope you enjoy the next chapter of "A new family!"**

"Nico!" said Annabeth, smiling. "good to see you. It actually helps that you're here. How much of our conversation did you overhear?" "only the bit where Percy started blushing adorably and telling you that he is _my _boyfriend!" said Nico brightly, putting his arms around Percy in a thinly disguised display of possessiveness. Percy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Nico, she wouldn't be able to steal me away if she tried. Besides, that's not why she's here."

"hey! Can you blame me if I'm a little insecure when my boyfriend's ex walks in the door late at night and I walk in on them having a private conversation?" Nico said, feeling a little better for Percy's reassurance. Then he remembered something. "If you're not here to steal Percy back, then why _are_ you here?" he said jokingly. Annabeth turned to Percy. "Can you go and pray to Poseidon, Hades and Athena? We need their power to act in place of a womb if Nico agrees. I'll fill him in on the rest.

Nico cut cross them looking worried. "A womb? Powers of the gods? I don't like the sound of this. And what does it have to do with me? I'm a guy, last time I checked!" Annabeth glanced at Percy, and gestured for him to go. As he left he heard Annabeth say to Nico "I know how you and Percy can have a baby!"

Percy knelt at the sacrificial fire and prayed to the gods. "Father, Lord Hades, Lady Athena, please give us your blessing. Annabeth Chase and I plan to transfer our child to Nico di Angelo, son of Hades to save her life. Please give us your blessings and power!" he intoned, hating how formal he had to be when talking to the gods.

Instantly, an owl, a skull and a trident appeared in the air above him, and shone for a moment before shrinking and changing, falling into his hand as a sand dollar, a stygian iron sphere which burned cold and a silver drachma. He flinched at the pain, put them in his pocket and walked pack to the Poseidon cabin. As he came back in he heard Nico's worried voice sayin rapidly "but if the strain is killing you, then what will happen to me?! And how come the gods can't bless the child in your body? Why does it have to be someone else? Not that I don't want to have a child with Percy, but this doesn't make any sense! PLEASE explain Annabeth!" "yeah." Said Percy, sitting down. "I want to hear the answers to those questions too. Smart questions, love" he said to Nico, giving him a peck on the cheek. "oh, and Annabeth, our parents sent us these. He winced as he drew out the ball, coin and sand dollar, and put them on the table.

"Good" said Annabeth, looking them over. Now, to answer Nico's questions, in reverse order, it has to be someone else because I have pretty much no demigodly powers, I am just smart. The blessings of the gods amplify a demigod's abilities, protecting them from harm. Because of my lack of abilities, the blessing won't hold. This is why you are pretty much the perfect candidate, Nico. You have great powers already, so the blessing will last for sure. You _and_ the baby will be perfectly safe, I can promise you that. This makes your other questions redundant. Any more questions?"

Nico and Percy both stared at her, amazed that someone could go so long breathing. They shook their heads, and she smiled at them. Now, shall we do the ritual?

Percy and Annabeth stood opposite Nico. They were all holding their respective tokens. "alright. So first I press the silver drachma to my fore head" said Annabeth. She did to, and suddenly it blazed so fiercely that they all had to look away until Annabeth put her hand in front of it. "Hurry, Percy! Take the drachma, and crush you're sand dollar against it" she yelled. Percy did as she said, and the blazing light turned from silver to blue. Now that they could open their eyes a bit, Annabeth said, "Now take it Nico, and press it against the stygian iron orb! Then say that you willingly accept the child! Percy, give permission!" "I, Nico di Angelo, willingly accept the child of Perseus Jackson!" "And I, Perseus Jackson, give Nico di Angelo my child to carry!" Nico and Percy said, and the orb glowed blue, the drachma turned white again. "And, I, Annabeth Chase, sever all ties with the child. Nico di Angelo now has my part, the role of a mother, in it's life!" Annabeth said, and the white light went into the orb, the drachma disintegrating. Now the orb glowed, but it had internalised the light like it was filled with silver, blue and now black; a new addition.

"Now, Nico. Swallow it!" said Annabeth. Nico looked startle, but did so. He and Annabeth bot screamed, and a golden light shot out of Annabeth's forehead, hitting Nico in the stomach. They both lay panting on the floor while Percy stood there in shock, almost blinded by the light. Percy heard Nico whimper in pain, and he instantly snapped out of his shock, going to his side. "Nico? Are you okay?" He asked, carefully lifting Nico onto his seat. "I think so" said Nico. "But my stomach hurts, and… umm…" he trailed off blushing. "What?" said Percy, confused. "My… bum feels weird." Said Nico quietly.

Annabeth pulled herself up onto a chair, and said "that's just the blessing making you able to give birth safely. And you need to be eady for that soon, because I had it for about 8 ½ months, and these kind of pregnancies only last for about ten. So, you will essentially be going through hyper-pregnancy, and every week will be like six to seven weeks of pregnancy. You will be in six weeks of hell. Both of you!" she said, looking at Percy when she said this. "Good luck. You will definitely need it!"

**Thank you for reading! My friend K Wawryk is writing a story on , the link is **

** www . wattpad 29737240-work-in-progress (take out the spaces)**

**I hope that everyone enjoys the story, and please review! Have a good week. See you next Wednesday!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello all those who read my story. I would usually be putting up another chapter, but this week I am unable to. This is because I am in a play tomorrow, so I have to do all my homework tonight. I hope that you all have a good rest of the week, and I will post up a new chapter this Friday.**


End file.
